warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowerstep’s Hunger
Allegances BayClan Leader Honeystar - golden she-cat with a white underbelly Deputy Dappleleaf - mostly black calico she-cat Medicine cat Greenwhisker - brown tabby tom Warriors Silverheart - silver tabby she-cat Bushfur - brown tom Needleclaw - skinny silver Tom Wrenflight - brown tabby tom Fawntail - cream colored tom Harestep - brown she-cat Reedheart - black she-cat Softbreeze - white tom with brown tabby markings Whitecloud - white tom with a fluffy pelt Queens Doveflight - gray she-cat Kits Flowerkit - cream colored tom-kit with brown tips and blue eyes(5/6) Icekit - white she-kit with gray tabby stripes(3/6) Yewkit - black tom-kit with fluffy fur(3/6) Ryekit - dark ginger tabby she-kit(3/6) Prologue :Flowerstep dragged his rock heavy paws across the smoothe grass that made up MeadowClan territory. He wheezed with each step, to weakened by hunger to breathe normally. The words of his exile rang inside his head like a hateful song. Stop wasting your time on it, he scolded himself. But, while he was lost in his thoughts he fell onto the ground and started mindlessly digging in the ground for anything to eat, but, there was nothing to find. His heart beat rabidly and and he could barely breathe, but soon he stopped clawing at the earth. He just payed there. :He woke up surrounded by star pelted cats. Their glares where not wise, but hateful. Soon, voices echoed in his ears. :How could you do that to everyone who cared about you? :You created a monster :Why must you ruin all the beauty in your life? :Consider yourself lucky to even have a After life :The hateful comments went on and on. Flowerstep shrunk into his own pelt and yowled for them to stop like a whining kit. And soon, they did. The tom opened his eyes only to be greeted with a forest made of shadows. A sluggish river was beside him and Flowerstep immediately began to greedily lap up the water. When he was done, he looked back in the water to see himself. His fur was matted and appeared to hang off of his pelt, and his eyes where ghostly and almost made him look blind. He shook his head and closed his eyes. When Flowerstep opened his eyes, he looked in to the river and saw a shadowy figure looking at him. Only then did he realize where he was. Chapter 1 :Flowerkit pawed at a circular rock that seemed to have duplicated itself all around the camp. It rolled over as he moved it across the sandy ground that made up some of the beach beside the lake BayClan lived on. Eventualy, he got bored and started nosing his way in a tree that had fallen many moons before. He was hoping he could see a mouse of to hiding in the fallen branches, but he only got poked by a stick. :The tom-Kit sighed and pulled his cream fur out of the branches. About the author :Owlmask is a female writer who lives in the Lone Star State of Texas. She enjoys writing fanfics, them emitdentaly dropping out on them for no reason. Category:Final Dawn books Category:Owlmask’s stories